


Final spell slots

by larkofchaos



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Big Big Spoilers, Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Fix-It, Johnchurch rights guys, M/M, he's tried all three campaigns, i forgot i wrote this, literally let Clint's PC have a boyfriend, then someone liked it on my tumblr, this man just wants to be the gay PC for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos
Summary: An alternate ending to the final battle with John, where Merle managed to used his Cleric abilities to separate his partner from the demon he was trapped in.
Relationships: Merle Highchurch/The Hunger | John
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Final spell slots

His spell slots were running low, he knew that much. Merle Highcurch only had a few tricks left, and a man to save.

Merle usually relied on his healing abilities, but a few Cleric tricks he never pulled out were kick ass in situations just like this. Situations where he needed to separate the evil from a person. And he would separate Jon from the Hunger. He spent too many cycles speaking to Jon to not. He couldn't imagine just letting Jon go. Just like that. He loved him too much.

"Taako! I need your immovable rod!" He shouted over the sounds of the Starblaster taking flight and Jon in his final form ravaging the deck. Don't worry, old buddy. Merle's gonna end all of this soon enough. Without hesitation, Taako handed over the staff, bracing himself on the deck rail. Merle made eye contact with Jon, whispering a prayer to Pan.

Channel Divinity was the first spell. He channeled all three gods he knew were on his side, that he knew would help him. The force of the power would've blasted him back if he didn't have the rod planted firmly. He could hear the presence of Pan, Istus, and The Raven Queen. All here to help him accomplish one goal. Weaken the Hunger enough to cast the highest level of Purification he could and get that sucker out.

"MERLE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T TRY AND SAVE THAT BASTARD!" Magnus cursed, but Magnus didn't understand. They didn't know Jon like Merle knew him. They didnt know all the love Jon could give. They didnt know how many years Jon suffered with that thing. They would, though. Merle just has to do this right.

"I HAVE TO TRY, MAGNUS! I- I CAN'T GIVE UP ON JON! I DIDN'T GIVE UP THEN, AND I WON'T GIVE UP NOW!" The power surging through him felt like it was gonna rip him to pieces. These spells were too high a level for Merle to cast, but god dammit if he's not gonna do it anyway.

He held his hand out to Jon, a welcoming gesture. Offering him a place in his life once more, a positive place. The power suffered forward, going to vanquish the Hunger from Jon's spirit once and for all. Please, let this work.

A hand grabbed onto his as the power died. Grabbed on tight. He squeezed back just as tight.

The spells faded, and Merle crumbled to the ground in exhaustion. There goes his final spell slots. The dwarf looked forward to seeing if it was even worth it at all, in any capacity. And... Right in front of him... A regular human man. A regular, human Jon.

Merle didn't expect to be kissed, not really. But, he didn't deny it. It felt so right as so many years to be able to say that Jon was just that. Jon.

"There you are, you beautiful bastard." Merle chuckled, pushing Jon away long enough to sit up and look around at the quickly subduing battle. He must've knocked out for a few minutes, because now Lucretia was casting her spell and getting the Hunger contained in its own force. Its own plane. And Jon wasn't with it.

"Woah I... I guess I have to be a person again." Jon muttered, still clutching onto Merle's hands.

"Yeah, I guess you do. Don't worry, old Merle can teach ya." He pushed himself back to his feet, pulling Jon up after him. "We've got lots to do."


End file.
